The Birds and the Bees
by genie60
Summary: After the birth of Isabella Rose, Jeremy asks his parents where babies come from. Watch Ross and Demelza squirm


The Birds and The Bees-

Ross was sitting by the fire in the parlor, cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. No more than a week old, Isabella Rose Poldark, joined the family with little fanfare and much anticipation. Her arrival was an unexpected but welcome surprise after many childless years. Their last offspring was almost eight years old, so when Demelza announced that she was expecting again after so long a drought, Ross was not quite sure if he was prepared for the cycle of child rearing again. Yet as the months passed, and his wife grew with this latest addition to the Poldark family, his heart swelled with love that reminded him what a miracle each pregnancy was but also what a risk it was for Demelza. Much had passed in their lives since Clowance's birth and while they were more financially settled, the rigors and strife of day to day life still needed to be taken into account with regards to her wellbeing. According to Demelza, having children kept one young. Ross hoped for his own sake she was right.

As if sensing his thoughts, the little girl squirmed in his arms, trying to get comfortable. Ross adjusted her blanket and checked that she didn't need a changing or feeding because Demelza was getting some well-deserved rest after Bella kept them both up for most of the night. It was during those times that Ross felt helpless since he couldn't participate in the feedings except to wrap Demelza in his arms as she nurtured their daughter. It was also during those times that his love overflowed. Visions of doing the same thing with each of their children made Ross realize how much they have gone through in their fifteen years of marriage. Gently rocking the tiny infant, Ross wished he could at least hum to the child as his wife often did but he knew the sound of his less than lilting voice would most likely set her off wailing. Thinking for a moment, he decided to try and speak to her in hushed and dulcet tones, hoping to get her back to a state of calm.

"There, there little one. I know you prefer your mama's arms but for now you'll have to put up with me," he said, pulling the blanket away from her face to see her eyes fluttering at the sound of his voice.

Even this early, it was clear that Bella had inherited his coloring; the wisps of hair on her head were dark but there was no indication as to whether they would be straight or curly. Considering both he and Demelza at times had hair that was beyond unruly, Ross would lay bets that she would have the same. The rest of her features were nondescript so far except to say that her overall countenance was beautiful. Just as his other children were. If he and Demelza did one thing, it was to produce good-looking offspring. Bella wriggled some more before lying still in his embrace. Ross was so focused on his daughter that he didn't hear the light footsteps coming towards him.

"She's so tiny Papa."

Ross turned to see his son Jeremy standing behind him, the boy's eyes riveted towards the bundle in white.

"Yes, my boy. Just as you were and just as your… sister was," Ross said.

For a moment he almost used the plural 'sisters' referencing Julia but thought better of it. He and Demelza had not mentioned Julia much to their other children as it was not something easily explained nor did they want to revisit the memory of her death. It was only when Jeremy and Clowance had found an old blanket with the initial 'J' did they find themselves forced to bring up their first born. They kept the story simple of the older sister who died so young which satisfied the children enough so there was no need for anything more detailed.

"Was I really that small? And Clowance too?" Jeremy asked his eyes widening as he stared at his sister.

"Yes. Don't you remember when Mama had Clowance how small she seemed in the cradle? You thought she was a toy doll," Ross said.

Feeling his leg stiffen, Ross stood and walked Bella around the room to the same cradle he just mentioned. The ancient piece of furniture had been used for both he and his brother, Claude as well as Julia, Jeremy, Clowance and now Bella. Ross bent over and placed the little girl on the soft padding, keeping her swaddled for security. He rocked the cradle a few times so that she wouldn't know she'd been put down which seemed to keep her sleeping. Stretching his arms over his head, Ross suddenly felt tired and was tempted to lay his head back in the armchair by the hearth so he could close his eyes. Not seeing why he shouldn't do that, he walked back to the chair he just vacated and sat down. He leaned back and started to feel the beginnings of slumber when there was a tug on his arm.

"Papa? Where did I come from? And Clowance and Bella?"

His eyes flew open to face the curious expression of his son as he waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean my boy?"

Ross was gobsmacked as he hadn't expected to have this conversation with any of his children for years.

"Mama told me that Bella was in her belly before she was here."

"Yes." Ross said hesitantly.

He hoped that would be enough of an answer to send Jeremy on his way but the boy possessed his mother's natural inquisitiveness.

"Then how did she get there?" Jeremy asked innocently.

Ross was not quite sure how to start this conversation but clearly, he was not going to avoid it. He sat up in the chair and ran his hands through his hair, giving his son a passing glance. Needing some sort of courage, he rose and went to pour himself a drink, checking on Bella as he walked across the room. Jeremy planted himself on the settle and watched his father. Ross downed the drink then poured another before moving to rejoin his son. Taking a seat opposite Jeremy, Ross tried to think of an appropriate and simple way to tell him about the birds and the bees.

"Papa?"

The ten-year-old looked across at his father, unflinching in his quest for the answer to his question.

"Yes, Jeremy. I'm not quite sure how to explain about babies. It's not really something I'm well versed in," Ross said.

"But Papa, you and Mama have had lots of babies. You must know something," he said.

It was then that the Poldark men heard snickering coming from the door. Turning around at the same time, they saw Demelza standing there, her face bright with a smile.

"Mama!" Jeremy cried as he ran to her.

He flung himself into his mother, the force of his hug knocking her off her feet for a minute prompting Ross to fly across the room to catch her.

"Jeremy!" he bellowed, "Be careful. Mama is still tired from taking care of Bella."

Jeremy looked up at his parents, his face fallen at being yelled at because he didn't understand what he'd done. Demelza, seeing her son's distress, gingerly bent down to speak to him.

"It's alright my lover. Papa is just worried about me. He didn't mean to yell at you, did he?" she said looking at Ross now.

She raised her eyebrow and gave him an expression that Ross knew was his sign to correct what he'd just done. He put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and turned the boy towards him.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't mean to scold you. It's just that I worry about Mama after having your sister. And besides, we wouldn't want to wake up Bella with all this shouting now, would we?"

Listening to his father, Jeremy curtailed the tears that threatened to come before going over to the cradle to check on Bella. He stood by the side of the small bed and then touched her tiny fist. Ross and Demelza watched their son and saw the gentle soul in him.

"He's just like you my love," Ross whispered to Demelza as he put his arm around her waist to guide her to a chair.

"I'm not so sure Ross. I think he's got plenty of your genes as well. And I'm not just talking about his hair," she teased as she sat down slowly.

Ross bent over to give her a kiss then touched her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"Are you quite well? Shouldn't you still be in bed?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ross. I missed you and I wanted to check on Bella. Besides, it's not like I'm working in the garden as I was when Clowance came. I'm just sitting here, waiting to hear you tell the story of the birds and the bees to our son."

She gave her husband a smirk and pulled the shawl tighter around her shoulders.

"So you came down here to gloat? I would prefer you help me explain to our very bright son, how babies are made. Because honestly, I haven't clue how to do it," Ross admitted.

"I thought Jeremy was quite insightful when he said you should know because of all the children we've had," she said with a smile.

"Very funny, Demelza. Since you seem to have an idea of what to tell him, perhaps you can share it with me," he said quietly.

Demelza was beginning to feel bad for her husband even though seeing how uncomfortable he was did amuse her. She let sympathy reign as she pulled him down to her and kissed him. Ross responded immediately, missing the taste of her even during her brief confinement. He moaned against her mouth, his hand going to her back, massaging it gently. They separated and gave each other a knowing look that comes from years of marriage.

"If you keep kissing me like that we won't have to explain anything to Jeremy. He'll figure it out for himself," she teased.

Ross gave her a kiss on the crown of her head just as their son approached. The boy said nothing but stared at his parents, thoroughly confused but still waiting for an answer. Demelza squeezed Ross's hand then spoke.

"Jeremy, Papa told me that you wanted to know how Bella came to be part of our family. Is this true?"

He looked from his mother to his father and back again.

"Yes. But Papa didn't seem to know. Do you know?"

"I do," Demelza said with confidence.

"Then why don't you tell us," Ross piped in.

He took Jeremy's hand and led him to the settle across from his wife, a smug look on his face. Demelza knew he was waiting for her to stumble but refused to give him the satisfaction. She took a moment to gather her thoughts and then, with a steady tone and final look towards her husband she spoke.

"Jeremy, do you know how much Papa and I love you?"

Without missing a beat the child replied.

"Yes, Mama."

"And you love Clowance and now Bella, don't you?" she asked.

The boy nodded then added, "Well sometimes I don't love Clowance because she takes my toys or tries to take the last of the pudding."

Ross smiled across at his wife, both of them enamored of their tousle-haired son.

"Jeremy those things might make Clowance trying but you don't stop loving her, do you?"

Demelza's question was pointed and direct.

"No Mama. I love Clowance. And Bella," he answered slowly.

"Good. Because loving others is important. It's what makes us strong and what makes life better. Do you understand?"

Demelza sat back in the chair and leaned her head back just as Ross did earlier.

"Are you feeling alright my love?"Ross asked.

She smiled gently as she answered.

"Yes, Ross. Just a little tired."

"Then perhaps we should save the rest of this discussion for another day?" he said.

"No. Jeremy wanted to know where Bella came from and so I shall tell him," Demelza said.

Ross felt a wave of panic as he wasn't sure he was prepared for the rest of Demelza's telling of the miracle of life.

"Demelza I'm sure Jeremy will understand," Ross said, starting to rise.

"No Papa. Let Mama finish," his son said.

Now it was Demelza's turn to appear smug.

"Fine," he conceded. But unable to watch her face he rose and went to where Bella slept to check on her.

"Now there is love like you have for your sisters. And Papa and I have for you. But there is one more kind of love that is more powerful than both of those."

Jeremy moved forward on the settle, his curiosity overflowing to hear what his mother had to say. Demelza saw she had his attention and knew that what she said next would either satisfy her child's mind or open up more questions. She hoped for the former as she didn't want Ross to be right.

"That kind of love is what comes when two people get married. They love each other and that love grows between them and gets stronger. And sometimes it gets so strong that it needs to make another person to share it with," Demelza said.

She surprised herself at the way she related marital love, bringing forth emotions she didn't expect. What she told Jeremy was the truth but in a way, a ten-year-old could hopefully comprehend.

"Is that what happened with you and Papa? Did you get married because you loved each other?"

Demelza didn't expect that question and found herself at a loss for an answer. How could she explain that she and Ross married before there was true love between them? She was about to say something when Ross interrupted.

"Yes, Jeremy. We did," he said.

Ross had come to stand beside his wife, Bella in his arms again. The infant was cooing, waking up from her nap and seeming to know her mother was near.

"Ross," Demelza said, her voice barely audible.

He bent down and handed their daughter to her but before standing back up whispered in her ear, "it's true my love. It just took me longer to realize it."

Tears filled Demelza's eyes as she peered into Ross's.

"It's true," he repeated.

Ross put his head against Demelza's taking in the essence of his wife. She said nothing for there were no words she could think of to match what he'd just said. They stayed like that until Bella made her presence known with a sudden wail.

"Why is she so loud?" Jeremy asked.

The couple looked at their son. He was now frowning at this sister's actions, his interest in her creation seemingly gone. A silent breath of relief passed through both parents as they looked down at Bella.

"I think our daughter is hungry, Ross," Demelza said.

"Yes. Do you want me to help you upstairs so you can feed her?" he asked.

"Actually I'm quite comfortable here. Maybe you and Jeremy can find Clowance and see if Prudie can give them a dish of tea and a scone," Demelza suggested.

Jeremy jumped up and went to his mother, not giving a second thought to Bella.

"Mama! You don't like us to have treats before supper," Jeremy said.

Demelza moved one hand from her daughter to touch her son.

"That's true my lover but I think you deserve it today for being such a good big brother. Now go find Clowance and see what Prudie has for you," she said.

Jeremy leaned in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. Taking a step back he looked up at his father and then, without a word, bent over and gave Bella a small kiss on her forehead. He then ran out calling after Clowance.

"Clowance! Mama said we could have a scone before supper. Where are you?" he bellowed as he entered the hall.

Ross and Demelza laughed at him until Jeremy came back to the door.

"Mama, that story you told me was very nice, but I know there is more to where babies come from. Maybe Papa should be the one to tell me since he's a boy too," Jeremy said.

He turned on his heel and ran up the stairs to find his sisters. His parents stared at him, their mouths agape at their child's tenacity.

"Well Demelza seems I'll still have to talk to our son about life after all," Ross said.

Demelza didn't respond but she started to undo her robe and nightshift so that she could nurse Bella. Pulling the shawl over them for some semblance of modesty, she kept her eyes lowered to watch as the infant rooted to her breast. Once it appeared the little girl was fixed she gazed up at Ross.

"Oh don't worry about it, Ross. I think he's satisfied for the time being. I'm sure the next time it will be Clowance who asks once Jeremy tells her what I said. You should know they share everything," Demelza said flatly.

Ross said nothing. Instead, he walked to pour himself a fresh draught of rum while Demelza giggled.

"You and your children will be the death of me, Demelza."

"I highly doubt that, Ross. Face it, life would be very boring without us," she said.

"I sometimes wonder if boredom isn't underrated," he answered, downing another glass of rum.

"Don't worry my love. I won't let you find out."


End file.
